The Inu, and Neko
by Purple Neko-Chan
Summary: Kagome a half Neko stumbles apon Inuyasha a hald inu. Kagome's mission is to change Inuyasha's way of living, and take him to modern Japan with her. Changing Inuyasha's attitude might be one thing, but changing his heart is another.
1. Falling down a Well!

I brushed my long silky raven hair, sitting at the vanity.  
>I peered my chocolate eyes open, looking at myself in the reflection.<br>I guess you could say i'm beautiful. Well I am a neko.

I have raven cat ears, and a tail with a pink bow attached, and a pink collar and a golden bell hanging down. Being half Neko, is extremely rare, because most aren't hald demons like me. Being half demons, we are beyond gorgeous.

I have cat instincts, sharp claws, little kitty fangs, demonic speed, neko jumping, and other great cat qualitites.

Well, my raven hair cascades to my waist in slight loose curls, and my chocolate brown eyes are quite rare for a neko. The ususal color is gold, or green.

I'm Kagome, 16 years old and I live in modern Japan. It's very hard to live in modern Japan, with being a half demon. I have to hide my ears, and tail at all times. The collar I wear is a cat translator.  
>I can understand the normal cat, and it's fun to play with.<p>

"Hey mom!" I chirped.

"Hey honey." My mother replied.

My mom is a human, and my dad was a great dog demon. My little brother Sota is a half demon too, but he's part dog. I really don't know how I got to be half neko, but all I know it's extremely rare. To become a half neko you must be a girl, and reincarnated by someone very powerful.

"hey Kagome can you go fend off the tourist again from the well?" Grandpa asked.

"Sure." I said.

I ran to the well, and found about six tourist taking photos of the well.

"Hey! Get out of here!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" They all ran.

"Wait oh hey! You dropped your wallet down the well!" I yelled.

No asnwer... I guess i'll just go down there and get it.  
>I dropped myself down the well, and the well started glowing, and a creepy bug woman was on me.<p>

I hunched my back, and hissed while clawing her face.

"Who are you!" I roared.

"Give me it! The Shikon jewel is mine!" The myserious woman yelled.

Neko-Chan: Continue, or not? Please reveiw and tell me what you think.  
>No reveiws, and i'll take down the story. <p>


	2. The myserious Inu?

"Get. Off. OF ME!" I hissed

"Well aren't you a fiesty little kitty." The creepy bug woman said.

I shoved my hand in her face, and a light emitted out of my hand and blast her away.

"W-What? Nekos don't have that power!" I whispered

I fell down the well with a hard thud, "Owwwww!" I complained.  
>Sometimes I wish I wore better clothing to do so. I have a white dress shirt,<br>pink mini skirt, and white tennis shoes. Our school is pretty crazy, because well mini skirts that's just slutty and nasty guys can't control themselves!

Well only one, Koga. He liked me for a very long time but I ain't sharing those feeling, and he's a wolf! "Gr!" I hissed.

I hopped out the well, and it didn't look like home.

"Mom, Granpa? Sota?" I called out.

"Hey... There's a boy. Stuck in a tree?"

I walked over to the boy, and examined his features silently.

The boy has long silver hair, silver dog ears, and a firerat kimono on.  
>He was so kawaii! And he's a dog, just like Sota! I gently put my hands and rubbed his ears, aww there so soft.<p>

His eyes snapped open, and I noticed they were a golden color.

"What are you doing to my ears?" The boy asked.

"I was just feeling them, there soft." I defended.

"Then I get to feel your ears." He stated.

"If you want to then here." I said bowing my head over.

The boy grabbed my ears, andd petted them and I started purring.  
>I quickly blushed a light pink color, and turned the other way.<p>

I quickly squat down to the floor, and climbed on top of the boy.

"Some one's coming." I said licking my hands.

"Probally Kaede." The boy said. (Did I spell Kaede wrong? Sorry if I did!)

I hopped down, and stood by the boy, when a old lady walked up to us.

"Kagome, you must teach Inuyasha how to live in Modern Japan. And I know you're probally wondering who I am. You are the reincarnation of my dead sister Kikyo. You are half Neko,  
>as I am." Kaede said while showing her gray neko ears.<p>

"Wow, another Neko!" I exclaimed.

"Dear please go down the well, and hurry you must! This is an order from the elderly!" Kaede said.

"Yes Kaede." I said.

I took the arrow, out of Inuyasha's chest, and we went into the well and slid down.

"You live in a well?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"Appearently this how we get home." I said.

The travel was done, and a strong light emitted near the enterance.

"And this Inuyasha is Modern Japan." I said dragging him into my humble home.


End file.
